I Hear It Again
by GraceIsMyMiddleName
Summary: Oneshot. I hear it again. Soft crying in the night. kxk Set after Jinnchu arc


I do not own rurouni kenshin.

This is my first Fic so any comments are welcome!

I hear it again.

Soft crying in the night.

I know it is you, I feel your presence. I smell a mix of musky forest and ginger, and the tangy saltiness of tears that you never would let anyone see.

It woke me from my light sleep. I keep my breathing steady as to not startle you and keep my eyes closed.

My back is to you, but I can see you in my mind anyway. It has been the same thing every night since we came back home. Yes home, it is home to you, you told me so.

Tonight is different though. I feel it in my heart. Something is terribly wrong. The tears before tonight were of relief and assurance that I was indeed alive, and breathing in front of you with no injuries or scars.

Tonight the tears are of desperation, sadness, and longing. Yes, something is terrible wrong.

Thoughts run unchecked through my brain. Are you leaving? Please tell me your not leaving. I could not live if you left me again. It nearly broke me once, and my heart cannot handle the pain after all we've been through.

I make the decision without second thought.

I swiftly turn around and sit up. I embrace you before you even realize that I am awake.

I bury my head in your neck and softly murmur soothing words to calm you.

You must have overcome your shock, because I felt your strong arm encircle me and hold me with such fierceness, as if I would disappear if you let go.

Then I felt it.

The slight shaking of your body. The wetness seeping onto my shoulder was all I needed to know. I quickly tightened my arms around you and whispered sweet nothings. I felt the slight prick at my eyes telling me that, I too, had let a few tears leak out.

The shaking subdued after a few moments, and your breathing became normal.

I slowly pulled away and looked at your face.

You had your head tilted down so your bangs covered your eyes. My hand loosened from holding you, and came up under you chin to tilt your head up.

Let out a small gasp for what I saw shocked me. Your eyes were swirling violet and amber, as if they were fighting for control. Neither won, but you seemed to make up your mind on whatever you were thinking for they stopped swirling and became a mix between the two colors.

I questioned softly, "Kens-"

I was cut off quickly cut off by your lips on mine. I'm sure my eyes were wide with surprise. One of his hands slipped up to the nape of my neck, while the other held me to him at the small of my back, and my hands were firmly planted on his chest. His lips were warm and so soft and gentle. Slowly, not s sure of myself, I kissed him back.

That must have been what he was waiting for, because he licked my bottom lip. I let out a soft gasp, and he took the opening and thrust his tongue into my mouth. I moaned with pleasure, and after his tongue had explored the crevices of my mouth, we came up for air.

He swiftly hugged me to him and whispered in my ear, "I don't want to ever loose you again," his warm breathe puffed against my ear in a tantalizing way. "I will always protect you no matter what. I- I love you. Ever since I first saw the fire in your eyes when you yelled at me when we first met, I just didn't know it until later. I love, forever and always."

I was shocked to say the least. All along I thought he was leaving me, not trying t tell me something.

Coming out of my surprised state I hugged him closer to me and whispered into his ear, "I love you too, nothing will ever stop me from loving you. Not Jin-eh , not Shishio, and not Enishi. I love you, Himura Kenshin, with my whole heart, and I always will." Tears welled up in my eyes as I pulled back to look at him.

I smiled up at him, and he gave me that melting rurouni smile that I love.

"Miss Kaoru, will you have the honor to be my wife?" he said as he slipped a ring that seemed to come out of nowhere onto my finger.

"Yes!" I squeaked, embracing him again. He kissed the top of my head, and then moved to my lips for a chaste kiss that left me breathless. I am going to have to get used to that, I thought, it leaves me breathless and weak at the knees.

"We should get some sleep, that we should," He murmured into my hair.

"Umm-hmm," I sleepily mumbled back.

He swiftly cradled me against his body and laid down on the futon.

"Good night koishi," he said to my back.

"Good night."


End file.
